


MiniLadd x Terroriser

by the_one_and_only_trash_queen



Category: MiniLadd - Fandom, Terroriser, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Banana Bus Squad - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Romance, YouTube, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6310231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_one_and_only_trash_queen/pseuds/the_one_and_only_trash_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this when I was drunk and don't remember writing it????? Lmfao</p>
            </blockquote>





	MiniLadd x Terroriser

So, Brian has been living with Craig ever since the whole "porno" incident. (The one that he declined, of course) Craig doesn't complain because he enjoys the company, and Brian seems to like it better than being alone as well. "Hey, I'm going out to pick up some stuff. Need anything?" Brain calls from in his room, pulling a shirt on over his head and starting out to the room Craig is in. "Maybe an actor for a porno." Craig laughs. "Fuck off." Brian laughs as well, walking by Craig and playfully pushing him. He quickly throws on his shoes and gives Craig a wave. "I shouldn't be too long." "Take your time. Get me something good." Craig leans back in his chair and sighs as Brian walks out the door and closes it behind him. He really had a thing for that guy. Too bad he was straight. He turns back to his computer, determined to film some content in order to take his mind off Brian.  
~~  
A few hours later, Brian returns, bags of groceries in both hands. "Craig? I'm back. I got alcohol." He laughs a bit, setting the bags down in the doorway. No reply. "Craig?" He tries again. "Huh?" Craig responds from in the living room. "I said I'm back." "Yeah, I heard you." Brian frowns. He takes his shoes off and walks into the living room. "What the hell is up with you? Can't you at least pretend to be a bit more excited to see me?" He crosses his arms over his chest and leans in the doorway, scowling. "Oh, sorry. I've got a bit of a headache. No big deal, though." Craig, who's relaxing on the couch watching tv, shrugs. "Oh. Did you take medicine or anything?" Craig nods in response. "It should go away soon. I caught it before it got too bad." Brian nods. "Alright. I'm gonna put groceries away. If you need anything, just holler." Brian gives a short wave and heads down the hall to the kitchen after reclaiming his bags of groceries. Craig sunk deeper into the couch, groaning quietly and shutting his eyes. This was torture. "Craig? Are you sure you're okay?" Brian calls from the kitchen after hearing Craig's quiet groan. "Was that you that just made that sound?" "Brian, I'm fine. I already told you that." Craig calls back. Brian returns to the living room a moment later after having set his bags down in the kitchen. "Craig, you're worrying me." Brian goes to kneel down beside the couch and reach a hand out to feel Craig's forehead. "You're a little bit warm, Craig. Let me go get you some ice and a glass of water." Craig's cheeks went red at the touch, but luckily Brian didn't seem to notice as he was already headed back to the kitchen. Brian returned moments later with a glass of water and ice wrapped in a towel. "Here, bud. I'll set the water here." Brian set the glass down on the table. He gently laid the ice on Craig's forehead, Craig's cheeks getting even more red. "This should help." Brian murmured quietly, looking Craig over worriedly. "Thanks, Brian." Craig mumbled, keeping his eyes down to prevent them from straying to Brian's. "Yeah, of course. You just take it easy, okay? You hungry or anything?" Brian tilted his head, genuine concern on his face. Craig shrugged. "I'll go heat up some soup or something. I'll be right back." Brian headed to the kitchen once more. Craig rubbed at his eyes, willing himself to calm down. He shut his eyes, sighing.   
~~   
About ten minutes later, Brian returned to the room with a bowl of chicken soup. He stopped and set the bowl down on the table quietly. He carefully sat at the end of the couch by Craig's feet, leaning back and shutting his own eyes. "Brian?" Craig replied in a sleepy voice. "Huh, Craig? I got you soup. I tried not to wake you up, but I guess I did, sorry." Brian opened his eyes and glanced over at sleepy Craig. He had to admit, he was pretty adorable. Craig shrugged a bit, yawning. "That's okay. I'm kind of hungry anyways. Thanks for making me soup." "Yeah. Of course. Here, I'll get it for you." Brian leaned forward and grabbed the bowl. Craig sat up a bit, rubbing at his eyes. "Here, Craig, open up." Brian held the spoon out for him. "Don't even argue. Just let me help you out, okay?" Craig met Brian's eyes, sure that his cheeks were staring to grow red again. "Okay..." He leaned forward and sipped the soup off the spoon, averting his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at Brian. "There we go. This should help you feel better." Brian murmured as he got another spoonful ready. "Brian, this really isn't necessary, I can do it myse--" Craig was cut off as Brian pressed a finger to his lips. "Quiet, Craig. I already told you not to argue." Craig definitely felt the heat rise to his cheeks this time. "Just don't talk, okay? It's fine." Brian brought the spoon up to Craig's mouth again, this time meeting no arguement from Craig. This continued until almost the entire bowl of soup was gone. Brian say the bowl down on the table, but kept his eyes on Craig. "Was that good? Do you feel a bit better now?" Craig nodded a bit, trying not to make direct eye contact with brian. "Yeah, yeah, thanks." "Hey, Craig? Can you sit up a bit more? I think there's something in your hair. Let me get it for you." Brian sat up a bit himself. Craig glanced at Brian and leaned forward, ducking his head a bit so that Brian could get whatever was in his hair. Brian leaned forward as well, pressing a kiss into Craig's hair. "Now, feel better, okay? I can't drink all that alcohol by myself." Brian smiled a bit, laughing somewhat nervously. Craig's cheeks were burning up, a deep red blush having formed there. "O-- okay." He stammered, his eyes wide in surprise. "Until then, I'm going to keep on taking care of you, alright? And you're not going to argue with it." Brian's smile widened a bit as he glanced at the blushing and embarrassed Craig. Craig nodded shyly, leaning back to lay back down on the couch. Brian leaned back, still seated at Craig's feet. "You try to get some sleep, okay? I'll be here to take care of you when you get up." He told Craig. "Yeah." Craig nodded, bringing a hand up to his mouth to stifle a yawn. He shut his eyes and curled up, content to go to sleep now that he knew Brian would for sure be there to care for him when he woke up.


End file.
